


A Series of Gay Fish Events

by Ghostilly



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Merman Eridan, Merstuck, and a royal asshole am I right, hes also a prince, if so the warnings will change, more ships and characters to be added, possibly smut later?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 16:01:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostilly/pseuds/Ghostilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oh my god you were actually going to scream because, yes, your dad and basically everyone who you've ever met told you to not go so close to the land but here you were, completely beached to far from the water to crawl back with what little energy you have, all because you wanted to be a rebellious teen. Wow if you could you would go back and slap yourself. What an idiot. So here you are lying on the burning hot sand with no way to get yourself back to the ocean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Series of Gay Fish Events

Oh my god. You were actually going to scream because, yes, your dad and basically everyone who you've ever met told you to not go so close to the land but here you were, completely beached, too far from the water to crawl back with what little energy you had, all because you wanted to be a rebellious teen. Wow, if you could you would go back and slap yourself. What an idiot. So here you are, lying on the burning hot sand with no way to get yourself back to the ocean.   
Angrily you slapped your violet tail on the blistering white sand, wincing. You instantly regretted it. You were drying out quick, and someone could see you at any moment and you were fucked. How fucked you asked? Super fucking fucked.   
You wished some human would stumble across you already and just end you already. Jesus Christ, being murdered would be better than this.   
Oh shit, now you're getting light headed from being so dehydrated. Well, there goes all of your body strength, and yep, things are definitely getting dark really fast. Oh well, you've accepted your fate and there's nothing you can do.  
____________________________________  
You felt poking at your side and rolled over, as much as you could at least, and threw an arm over your eyes to block out the light.  
"Just another minute, Cro," you mumbled.   
"Who the fuck is Cro?" A voice asked, immediately jolting all sleep away from you. You automatically pushed yourself up on your elbows, staring at the source of the voice. Panicked you looked around, taking in all of your surroundings. You were currently laying in a way too small tub that was filled up to the rim with water. The room itself was small with a mirror and some other things you couldn't identify.   
"Who the fuck are you and where the fuck am I?" You interrogated him, worrying about what this mystery man was.   
"I'm Thollux, and you're in my bathtub. I thaw you laying on the thand pathed out like a drunk college thudent and couldn't jutht leave you there," He explained with a heavy lisp slurring his words together.   
"Why not just drag me back to the ocean? This was unnecessary and bein' a prince an'all I'm obviously goin' to be missed," you crossed your arms and straightened your shoulders a bit more, hoping to have your body as a distraction to your wavy accent.  
"Wow I could have jutht left you there," Sollux glared at you with his mismatched eyes (which were extremely pretty, though you'd never admit it) "or let thome random thtranger pick you up and thell you or uthe you ath a decoration."   
"Whatever I didn't need your help," you mumbled under your breath. You then heard a clicking and something slamming.  
"THOLLUX I'M HOME!" A voice yelled.  
"Oh thit that'th my brother he wathn't thuppothed to be home thith weekend."  
"You have a brother?" You asked as the door to the bathroom slammed open.  
"HEY THOL WHO YA TALKIN TO- oh," his brother yelled lowering his voice when he saw you, "WOAH HOLY THIT ITH THAT A MERMAN THAT'TH THICK IMMA CALL TULA AND KANKTH OVER" Sollux's brother went back to his original volume his lisp and speed almost making it hard to understand. He went rushing out the door only to be stopped by Sollux grabbing his arm.  
"MT you can't, we have to keep thith on the down low. Pluth KK would tell everyone let'th be real here"  
"Oh thit you're totally right. But you thure I can't even tell Tula?" MT asked pouting a bit.  
"Not yet, maybe later, but not now"  
"Don't I have any say in this? I don't even know anythin about you landwellers," you said shifting in the small bathtub, splashing some water out of the tub.  
When you talked Mituna lit up "He can talk? Thith ith hella what are the water babeth like?"   
"Don't anthwer that. MT promithe me you won't tell dad ok? He'll freak the fuck out and probably kick fithboy over here out. Him and hith royal athth probably can't even hold himthelf in a fight with a child," you splashed Sollux drenching him with water.  
"Fithboy hath thome attitude. But yeah I can hold a thecret from dad, imma go play thome video gameth later nerdth" Mituna said and with that he was gone. As soon as he left Sollux turned to you and glared at you before standing up from the toilet he was sitting on.   
"Fuck you, I'm going to dry off. Have fun fith breath"  
"I have a name you know. It's Eridan. Eridan Ampora and you can suck my fish dick"  
"Alright, ED, now that I have a name and apparently the knowledge of your fith penith I'm going to go change." Sollux said walking out of the room and turned off the light as he left shutting the door behind him.  
"What a dick," you mumbled running a hand through your dark brown hair, shifting in the small tub trying to make yourself more comfortable. You had a feeling you were going to be here for a while.


End file.
